


The Secretary's Sensational Seduction

by hereticalvision



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harlequin, Love Triangles, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticalvision/pseuds/hereticalvision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In love with Albus, his gorgeous boss, Scorpius Malfoy feels like Al sees him as another piece of office furniture. But Al's brother, the arrogant, wealthy James Sirius Potter, has a plan. If Scorpius pretends to be his lover, Albus will surely want what he can't have. The plan seems to be working.  But what is James' real agenda here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secretary's Sensational Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP_Harlequin, this take on romance novels is dedicated to my best beloved beta M.

“Today, it’s going to be different,” Scorpius Malfoy said to himself as he sat at his desk, fiddling with his glasses. “Today I am going to look at Albus and I will feel nothing more than a pleasant, companionable… friendship. Yes, just friendship. That will be the strongest feeling. I will not get upset when he tells me about his latest conquest. I will not wish that just once he’d ask me something more personal than ‘good weekend?’ or ‘do you have the reports yet?’ I will accept that I have a good, gentle boss and I will be grateful for it.”

Scorpius breathed out long and slow as the clock hit nine and the fireplace in the lobby roared. “Here we go,” he said, replacing his black square glasses on his nose as Albus Potter whirled in through the door.

“Morning, Scorpius!” he said, spinning his cloak off his shoulders to reveal a Muggle-style suit beneath. This was always the moment when Scorpius’ resolution began to crumple, as the suits showed off Albus’ body to devastating advantage: broad shoulders, narrow waist, strong thighs… Scorpius caught Albus’ cloak and hung it up automatically. It smelled warm and spicy and Scorpius nearly closed his eyes against the rush of sensation.

“Good weekend, Scorpius?” Albus was asking cheerfully, unaware of the havoc he was wreaking on Scorpius’ senses.

“Quiet,” was all he could say. It was something of an understatement: he’d visited his parents at the Manor, done a little shopping, and gone on another disastrous blind date. “Yours?”

“Not bad at all,” Albus said with a grin. “Things with Sven are really hotting up. Would you do me a favour, Score?”

Scorpius winced internally, both at the nickname, and at the type of favour he was sure would be coming. But he said what he always said, what he could never resist saying: “Anything you need, Albus.”

Al was wandering into his office now, absently picking up the mail Scorpius had carefully laid out for him in order of priority, sipping the special coffee Scorpius had taken three full days to learn how to make on the ludicrously complicated machine Albus insisted was necessary, and which he himself could not use.

Al sipped the coffee and gave a small sigh of appreciation. “See about sending him a gift, something appropriate.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Al waved his hand, “Oh whatever you think, Score, you’re better at this than me. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

Scorpius choked back his retort: it wasn’t exactly Al’s fault that the request made Scorpius’ soul sink into his shoes. “I’ll see what I can do, Albus.”

Al looked at him then, those brilliant green eyes smiling at him, making him warm all the way down to his toes, which curled. “What would I do without you?” he said, grinning, drawing an answering smile from Scorpius.

The moment broke when Al went on, “Can you grab me the Stevenson file before you sit down?”

Scorpius sank back down at his desk, looking at the closed door behind which his beautiful boss sat, unobtainable as ever.

“I am fucking pathetic,” he said softly.

“The fact that you’re talking to yourself really isn’t helping,” a wry voice pointed out.

Scorpius’ head came up at once. Propped up against the doorway, all insouciance and yellow and black stripes, was a very familiar figure. “Oh, it’s you, James.” He fidgeted uncomfortably, wondering how much of an idiot he seemed.

James Potter laughed, hazel eyes sparkling. “You know, little Malfoy, legions of fans scream my name at every match. I have men, women, house elves and Veela falling at my feet, but you, all I ever get is ‘oh it’s you’.”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “You said house-elves before Veela?”

“I’m a man of diverse tastes,” James said, levering himself upright and approaching Scorpius’ desk. “Unlike you, who has I believe been faithful to your unrequited crush on my little brother for what, four years now?”

Scorpius glanced nervously at the door, though he knew from experience that Al couldn’t hear anything unless he used the intercom charm. “I date!” he snapped.

“Mm,” James said, “and I’m sure you date all kinds of candidates, none of whom are remotely like Al. You’d never be the kind of guy to pick only dark-haired, serious types and then refuse to be interested because they’re not quite Al-like enough.”

That stung. “This one was blond,” was the best defence he could offer.

James shook his head. “I’d laugh if it weren’t so tragic.”

Scorpius sighed. He’d known James for as long as he’d known Al, after all, but James could still wind him up something fierce. “Yeah, well,” he said bitterly. “What did you ever want that you didn’t get?”

Silence followed that pronouncement. Then James said in a different voice, “Really think that, do you?”

Scorpius did, actually. All smart, gorgeous and remarkably unspoiled by their fame, the Potters had been the superstars in school and they’d done pretty well for themselves since: Al was head of the Department of Magical Transportation despite his tender age of 21. Lily was in Healer training after taking a few years to travel the world, but there was little doubt she’d be as successful as her brothers. And James, well, James was the captain of the Wimbourne Wasps, amassing wealth, fame and column inches as casually as Scorpius acquired parchment cuts.

Still, it wasn’t fair to get at James. He’d always been nice to Scorpius, relatively speaking, and at times much more attentive than Albus. “No, I’m sorry,” Scorpius said. “I’m just… I thought it would get better eventually. At first I thought not seeing him would help, but after six months I was still as crazy about him as ever. So I took this job-“

“Which is well below your ability,” James interjected.

Scorpius grimaced. “I thought maybe propinquity would…”

“Pro what?”

“Nearness,” Scorpius explained. “I thought if I was around him more, then maybe one day he’d look my way. But he hasn’t. And it’s just worse all the time.”

James raked his hand though his hair, fluffing it up at the back and blowing air out of his cheeks. It was the motion he’d always made instead of pulling a thoughtful expression; everything James did was loud and full-on. “You know, Malfoy, moping probably isn’t helping anyone. And sitting around being all pathetic and at his beck and call? Not sexy. Just not sexy at all.”

“He likes me,” Scorpius objected. “He relies on me.”

“He treats you like a piece of furniture,” James retorted, “and you lap it up.”

Scorpius’ hands clenched into fists, but he could hardly argue. James was completely right. “So what do you think I should do?”

“I think,” James said, leaning down on the desk, but just then Albus stepped out of his office.

“Score, just so you know, my brother… Oh, you’re here James.” Al frowned a little.

Scorpius immediately launched into an apology: “I was going to let you know, but…”

“My fault,” James said brightly, flashing Al his paparazzi grin. “Just monopolising little Malfoy here. As I was saying,” he said, turning back to Scorpius, “we should have a drink tonight.”

“What?” said Scorpius.

“What?” echoed Al.

“Well, we were right in the middle of something,” James said, all innuendo.

“Nothing like that!” Scorpius squeaked.

“It was a little like that,” James said, unrepentant. “And I think better dealt with privately. Unless,” he said, straightening up and indicating Al, “you’d prefer to finish this conversation here?”

Scorpius swallowed, feeling Al’s eyes moving back and forth between them, curious.

“I mean, perhaps Al here would like to know that…”

“No!” Scorpius yelped. “No, I mean, yes, I’ll have a drink with you!”

“Brilliant,” James said. “Pick you up at eight.”

Without another word, James turned to Al, slung an arm around his shoulders and started dragging him out of the office. Scorpius just saw Al twisting to look back at Scorpius over his shoulder as James propelled him forwards.

Scorpius placed his head in his hands.

* * *

James had said he'd pick Scorpius up, and sure enough he arrived at eight o'clock sharp, leaving Scorpius with a veritable list of questions, the most immediate being, "How do you know where I live?"

"Please," James dismissed, breezing past Scorpius and into his flat. "Nice place you've got here."

Scorpius knows it isn't, especially. He grew up in the Manor, his family owns a townhouse, his aunts and uncles all have more galleons than they could ever spend in a lifetime but this place is _his_ paid for with money _he earned_.

"It's nothing to where you live, I'm sure."

"See, that? That right there?" James said suddenly, turning back to face Scorpius.

"What?"

"Take a compliment, can't you?" James snapped. "I like your flat, all right? It's cosy and it's got your books and it just feels like somewhere to relax. And don't say you don't always react like this because you do, and it's no bloody wonder you're not getting anywhere."

Scorpius' jaw went slack. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just…" He shrugged, helpless.

James looked at him for a long moment, and then nodded sharply.

"Look, I can understand that the endless crush must have knocked your confidence," James said, sighing, "but in case you hadn't noticed, what's the one thing Al's boyfriends always have in spades?"

"Good looks," Scorpius said bitterly.

"Well, yes," James conceded. "But also – confidence. Good looks won't get you anywhere without confidence, little Malfoy."

"Oh, don't start that again," Scorpius moaned, "it was bad enough when I was twelve."

"Right. Probably shouldn't call you by a childhood nickname if we're going to convince everyone we're lovers."

Scorpius blinked for a moment, shaking his head a little. There was no way James had said what Scorpius had heard. Except…

"What do you mean if…"

James stepped closer, crowding him. "I mean just what I said."

Scorpius swallowed hard. James was an athlete after all, well-toned and strong and though Scorpius was only just the shorter of the two, James seemed to loom over him, just a little too close.

"Er," Scorpius began, "how's that going to help me getAl?"

James snorted and stepped away slightly, much to Scorpius' relief. "A bunch of ways. The most obvious are jealousy and availability." He sprawled out onto Scorpius' couch, his robes riding up as his legs parted. "No one wants something they can have so easily. Al's used to a constant stream of adoration from you, so it doesn't interest him. But," James went on, leaning forward again, "if you were suddenly off the market and raving about somebody else…"

"Then he might start to see what he's missing," Scorpius said slowly, catching on. "But would he really try to steal your boyfriend?"

"'Course not," James said. "We just keep this up until the tide begins to turn, then we have a break-up and Bob's your uncle."

Scorpius thought about it for a moment. On the one hand, it seemed like a well thought out plan of attack. On the other hand, "It's a little underhand."

James rolled his eyes. "Said the Hufflepuff to the Gryffindor. Al's a Slytherin: even if he works it out d'you really think it'll turn him off?"

"Point," Scorpius acknowledged. He sighed. "I dunno, James, I mean, it's really nice of you to want to help me-"

"It's for my own sake," James said at once, connecting his hands and placing them behind his head like a pillow. "I'm tired of the heart-eyes. Plus Al really needs to find someone steady to take the pressure off me."

"Your mum?" Scorpius guessed.

James scowled.

Scorpius reached his hand up to rub the back of his neck while he thought. When he glanced back to the couch, James seemed to be following the movement of his arm.

"Tell you what," James said, rising abruptly. "Have a think. Go in tomorrow and see if Al's not suddenly a whole lot more interested in what you do when you aren't at work. And then send me an owl."

"So, we're not really going for a drink, then?" Scorpius said.

James looked at him, considering. "Nah," he said. "Best if you're on board before we do. See you later, Malfoy!"

And he was gone.

* * *

Scorpius had done little but consider James' offer since Monday; now, on Thursday morning he had put it to one side, telling himself that the whole idea was crazy, not to mention deceitful, and not something Scorpius should get mixed up in.

He looked at the clock, waiting for it to push the last thirty seconds to read nine o'clock precisely, psyching himself up for another day of Al's indifference

"Morning, Scorpius," Al said. Charcoal suit today, one of Scorpius' favourites.

"Morning, Albus," Scorpius replied, taking the cloak.

"Didn't get a chance to look into what Sven might like?"

He hadn't even thought about it, in all honesty. "Er, not yet actually," Scorpius admitted.

Al turned to him. "Oh?" Scorpius _always_ had everything done before Al asked.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you'd asked," Scorpius admitted. "James really distracted me. I'll get on it today."

"Not to worry, Scorpius," Al said, grinning. "My big brother has that effect on a lot of people. I doubt he'll keep bothering you, you're not really his type."

Scorpius' head shot up. "Oh?"

"Oh, not in a bad way, Score!" Al rushed to say. "James just tends to go for flashy types, that's all. And you're…"

Scorpius' jaw tightened. "What am I, Al?"

Al faltered. He looked at Scorpius' unhappy mouth for a moment, and reached out to touch Scorpius' shoulder gently. Any other time Scorpius would have been in heaven, but now he was just too angry. James was right – Al had no idea who Scorpius was and it was his own damn fault for creeping around for _years_ , his stupid infatuation like an albatross around his neck. Merlin, it hurt.

Al pulled back and cleared his throat. "So, gifts for Sven?"

"I'll work on it," Scorpius said, a little more sharply than usual.

His owl to James read simply, _So when's our big date?_

* * *

Scorpius would normally have spent his time on Diagon Alley lingering in Flourish & Blotts, but today he spared it barely a glance. Out with the old, in with the new.

James had told him to come to the Leaky Cauldron, and was already there when Scorpius arrived. For once he wasn't in his team colours; instead he leaned against the wall in Muggle clothes, red t-shirt and blue jeans. James never seemed to sit, partly from restlessness and partly as though he knew effect of those long lines of his, muscular thighs, muscular arms…

Scorpius lost his train of thought. "Hi, James." His voice came out a little strained.

James turned to him slowly, grinning. "Hello, little Malfoy."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to stop calling me that."

James' grin turned feral. "Maybe I like dwelling on how delicate you are next to me."

Scorpius twitched, desperate to deny that he was any such thing – but it was true that when James stood he was imposing – not much taller than Scorpius, to be sure, but where Scorpius was slender and perhaps even fey, James was a solid wall of muscle.

"On that note," James said, slinging an arm around Scorpius' shoulders, "we've got a couple of things to get done today."

Scorpius was surprised by how nice James smelled; he'd always thought that the smell of Quidditch-sweat would follow him around but instead there was something warm and spicy and clean. Scorpius was so distract by inhaling that he almost failed to notice that James was steering him out through the Leaky Cauldron and towards Charing Cross Road.

"We're going out into the Muggle world?" He'd meant to ask the question calmly, but it came out as more of a yelp. "James, I'm in my robes!"

"Precisely," James said calmly, steering him around a group of commuters shoving their way towards the tube station. "And we are going to endeavour to get you _out_ of those robes."

" _What?_ " Scorpius said, and this time it was a full-on screech.

"Well, if people weren't staring before, they will be now," James said under his breath.

"I…" Scorpius unhooked James' arm and stopped dead in the street. "Where are we going?"

"Late night shopping on Oxford Street," James replied calmly, as though he hadn't just dragged Scorpius out into a world he barely understood, filled with shadows of the Knight Bus going half the speed and making three times as much noise.

"Shopping?" he said, trying not to breathe too deeply. The air tasted like iron.

"Need to get you some new clothes," James said.

"Muggle clothes?"

"All the better to show off your beautiful body, my dear," James said.

Scorpius looked down at himself. It wasn't as though he deliberately dressed in drab colours, but he'd always been quite restrained, always chosen a palette more classic than daring. And his robes were not designed to display his body to best advantage, merely to present a professional image.

"Al was right," Scorpius said softly.

James rolled his eyes. "About anything particular?"

"He just said… Look, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Scorpius said. "I mean, if I'm going to be on your arm I should look like your type and right now I don’t. I look like exactly what I am – a glorified secretary who hasn't had a second date… ever."

At that James stopped dead. "Listen, little Malfoy," he snapped. "This is not about making you _my type_ , whatever Al in his wisdom thinks that is. This is about your abysmal lack of self-confidence. We're going to make you feel like sex on a stick and then maybe you'll have the nerve to make a move. Right?"

Scorpius stood shocked for a moment, very aware of how close James was. "All right," he said at last, voice small.

James studied his face for a moment and nodded sharply. "Now, in here," he said.

"I don't have any Muggle money," Scorpius protested again as he was herded inside a shop with about four items on display.

"Good thing I do," James whispered back.

"Can I help you, sir?" said a female sales assistant, eyeing Scorpius' robes doubtfully. Scorpius was eyeing her right back – she was wearing a skirt suit in bright blue which fit her curves perfectly. Her hair and nails were immaculate; she was the female equivalent of every guy Scorpius had ever failed to chat up in a bar.

"I really hope so," James said, showing all his teeth in the smile that had won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile award for the last two years running (and oh, Scorpius had ribbed him about that). "My friend here has just decided on a rather drastic lifestyle change. As you can see, his clothes are a little _traditional_. We're basically looking to get him a whole new wardrobe."

Scorpius swallowed. "James, I…"

"Shh, Scorpius," James said, taking his hand and favouring him with wide, sincere eyes. "I know it's hard for you, but you've left the cult behind now and it's time to make a new start."

The woman's face changed at once. "Oh my, he escaped from a cult?"

"I'm afraid so," James said, his expression hilariously full of woe. Scorpius had no idea how the woman could be buying this. "Not one of the evil ones, mind, but still, a kind of commune place."

"Wow, and now he's going to be dressed in Armani Jeans," the woman breathed.

"Is that good?" Scorpius said, recognising his cue.

"Oh, my love," the woman said, placing her arm through his. "We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

"If I knew what a cult was, would I be upset?" Scorpius asked as he struggled into a pair of 'jeans'.

"It was the best explanation I could think of," James replied through the changing room door. "You should have taken Muggle Studies at school."

"It clashed with Arithmancy," Scorpius said.

"A sad commentary on your priorities."

"Right, after all, the Muggle population is a new group of people to flirt with."

James went quiet for a moment.

"I didn't mean…" Scorpius sighed, and peered out through the curtain.

James sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, making it stick up even worse than before. "Yeah, well, it just… I slept around when I was first on the Quidditch team. I was eighteen; the world was opening up like Honeydukes. So I did a bunch of stuff I regret and it was in all the papers." 

"I think the pictures of you with the Scamander twins were my personal favourites," Scorpius said with a certain sympathy.

"Some of it was fun, yeah," James shrugged, "but some of it was so damn stupid. Then Dad had his accident."

Scorpius remembered: about a year ago, Harry Potter had been back out in the field, personally handling a case. He'd been caught by a curse that had been designed to drive a man insane – only some sterling work by St Mungo's had halted it in its tracks.

"I see," Scorpius said gently.

James snorted. "Try getting someone to take you seriously when you've got a playboy reputation. Plus the stress of being in the papers all the time." He caught Scorpius' eye. "You know I joke about my crazy fans – it's actually not all that funny."

"No," Scorpius said quietly, "I don't suppose it would be."

James cleared his throat. "On to happier topics. Did you manage to get those jeans on?"

"Ye-es," Scorpius said doubtfully, "but they're terribly tight."

"Well, let's see them," James said, insistent.

"All right, just a sec." Scorpius pulled a T-shirt over his head and opened the curtains.

"Oh, my," said the sales assistant.

"Should they really be so tight?" Scorpius said, crossing over to the mirror to examine himself.

"Damn right they should," the sales assistant answered him, slack-jawed.

Scorpius turned to James to ask his opinion but the question died in his throat as he saw the expression on James' face; James looked struck dumb.

Scorpius looked at himself again. The jeans clung to his body like a second skin. Scorpius had always though himself too thin, but the jeans seemed to make a virtue of his lean shape. As for the T-shirt, it neatly emphasised his narrow waist and the length of the sleeves was perfect for making his biceps seem larger than they actually were.

Scorpius looked at himself, and a wicked thought crept into his mind. "Am I hotter than you now, James?"

That brought James around like lightning. "You wish, little Malfoy! Still," he went on, "do you see what I mean about confidence?"

"I do," Scorpius said.

"Case in point: you've got such a mouth on you whenever we're alone. The shy mouse act really doesn't suit you."

"It's not an act," Scorpius said, meeting James' gaze. "It's just... I know I'm safe with you."

"Safe?" James repeated. "In what sense are you 'safe' with me? I could have Big Bad Wolf intentions here, you know."

Scorpius laughed. "That you never acted on in ten years? No, that's me, not you."

"Right," James said. "Anyway, this is only one set of clothes. You're going to need more."

"This is the best day ever!" beamed the sales assistant.

* * *

"I can’t wait for Al to see me in one of these suits!" Scorpius said.

"Maybe hold off until Monday," James said. "You've still got to get your hair cut and all - maybe make it a whole transformation. And you might want to rethink the glasses."

Scorpius touched the offending eyewear. "Not good?"

"Well, I rather like them on you," James said. "But Al always says men in glasses remind him of Dad."

"Right," Scorpius said. "No glasses, wait till Monday. Anything else?" Scorpius asked. He wasn't completely sure of the exchange rate but he was still fairly certain that James had just dropped thousands of Galleons on him. It was all money he had in his vaults, of course, but he wasn't quite sure how to bring it up to James.

"Well," James said, "I suppose it depends how you feel about your name being splashed about in the papers."

Scorpius looked down at the bags of clothes he was carrying - they were still on a Muggle street, so he could hardly charm them to go home without him. Still, even carrying them made him feel good. He had two full suits, well-cut, plus shirts and ties. Two pairs of jeans and five T-shirts, two jumpers, two pairs of shoes... "Right now I'd have to say I'm feeling pretty good about it," Scorpius said.

"Then," James said with his shark grin in place, "we make one more stop tonight and we have our first official date tomorrow."

"What else do I need to buy?" Scorpius asked.

"Club clothes," James replied. "And I'll give you any odds you like it'll be on page six by the day after tomorrow!"

* * *

In retrospect, Scorpius probably should have anticipated his father's reaction.

"'Potter stings another'," Draco read aloud, deadpan. 

Scorpius winced. "It's not what..."

"'James Potter, Captain of the Wimbourne Wasps and notorious playboy, has recently been seen in the company of Scorpius Malfoy. Though the two shared time at Hogwarts, it seems that the spark has flared relatively late. While Malfoy junior's work at the Ministry brings him into regular contact with the Potter family, it would have been hard to predict such a union given the famous animosity between the two's respective families.'"

"I didn't think they'd bring that up," Scorpius said, lamely.

Draco made no sign of having heard. "'There is no love story as tantalising as that of the star-crossed, however, and this reporter hopes that these two are able to make their relationship work.' And the article goes on to detail Potter's list of conquests and speculate as to your ability to 'tame this wild wasp'."

The newspaper was fairly flung at the table. Scorpius winced. One of the first lessons he could ever remember his father teaching was the necessity to maintain one's calm regardless of circumstance: this was the fiercest reaction Scorpius had received since he had announced that he no longer intended to pursue his dream of joining the Unspeakables.

"Father, I can explain."

At this, Astoria chimed in, "There's no need, my love."

"No need," Draco repeated flatly. "Dearest, our son is in the Prophet, cavorting with a _Potter_ of all people..."

"And the article has nothing but praise for the union," Astoria pointed out. "It _is_ romantic. Scorpius, dear, you find, er, James worth spending time with?"

Scorpius tried to imagine explaining the scheme to his mother and swallowed hard. "Yes. I mean, it's not a big romance or anything like they were saying but yes."

"Ah, so you're just friends?"

"The photograph would beg to differ," Draco iced, lifting the paper once again. The picture had clearly been taken while Scorpius and James had been dancing. Scorpius blushed to see it - James had encouraged him to drink a little more than he usually would, and he'd found himself dancing, one of James' thighs between his. In the picture, he had his arms around James' shoulder and tipped back his head to laugh at something James had said, while James in turn smiled at him, something artless, almost shy about his expression.

At least he'd gone for the silver shimmering T-shirt, not the string shirt James had tried to talk him into. It was always comforting to know that it could have been worse.

Astoria raised an eyebrow.

"We're just... seeing where it goes," Scorpius said, wondering if there was anything he could say in the circumstances which wouldn't sound frankly absurd to his parents. His palms were sweating; he was fourteen years old all over again.

His parents looked at one another, having a conversation through micro-expressions. He'd never been able to understand the way they had of understanding one another instinctively.

Draco sighed. "Scorpius, leaving aside the _star-crossed_ angle, are you sure this course is wise? James Potter does have quite a reputation, after all."

"I know," Scorpius said quietly. "But he explained - he has trouble meeting people who want to get to know him. He's not the same as he was a few years ago. He's looking for something different."

Draco snorted; Astoria quietened him with a hand on his arm. "Scorpius, do you believe he was sincere in saying this to you? After all, a certain type of man will say many untrue things for the sake of seduction."

Scorpius blushed fiercely. "It's not like that. Really, it's not. He was a perfect gentleman." Almost entirely true. They had gone to the club and began to drink. When a large, red-haired man had come to flirt with Scorpius, James had scowled until he went away, and then slung an arm around his neck.

"Tonight you're with me," he'd said into Scorpius' ear over the music, and the hot breath on Scorpius' skin made him shiver. But when the night ended, James simply saw him home and said goodbye on the doorstep. Scorpius had gone inside, his body buzzing from the alcohol, the dancing and something else, something that might have been the ghost of James' body against his.

Scorpius forced the thought aside. "He just needs someone to talk to." As Scorpius said it, he thought back to James' expression in the robe shop. "I think he gets a little lonely."

Draco sighed. "Very well, Scorpius. But please do try to be a little more discreet?"

"I'll try, Father," Scorpius said. He supposed he would find out later how effective the newspaper article had been in making Al look at Scorpius again when Monday rolled around.

* * *

On Monday, Scorpius had arrived at work at quarter to nine as usual, and was only halfway through his usual ritual when he heard the fire flare into life. He looked accusingly at the clock; sure enough it was five to nine. Al never, ever arrived before nine and yet, there he was.

"Morning, Albus," Scorpius said, wondering if he sounded as wrong-footed as he felt. He shook himself slightly and got up to take Al's cloak. "Early meeting?"

"Hm? Oh, no," Al said, offering no explanation. "You look different. I mean, great!" Al seemed unsure somehow, but his eyes kept returning to Scorpius' shoulders. "Those clothes really suit you."

"Thank you," Scorpius said.

"And no glasses?"

Scorpius reached up to touch the bridge of his nose. "Just something I'm trying."

Al nodded distractedly. "This isn't because of what I said..."

"Oh, no," Scorpius said at once before deciding that a partial truth would probably be more plausible. "That is, I thought about what you said and I realised that while I've always made an effort outside of work there was no reason not to make more effort in work, too. You like it?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Al said a little weakly.

Scorpius didn't know what to make of this reaction. He might have been hoping that Al would immediately say something more like, _Oh Scorpius, what a fool I've been! I see now that you're the only one I could ever really love!_

Life was not a Witch Weekly serial, he reminded himself. "Well, I was just about to make your coffee so I'll bring it to you in a minute."

"Thanks," Al said.

Scorpius looked at him for another moment, then went off to fight his usual morning battle with the coffee machine.

When he went into Al's office to put the cup down, Al barely looked up.

"Oh, I got that list of gift ideas for Sven," Scorpius said. A totally generic list which required absolutely no imagination to draft, his mind helpfully supplied.

"Right – thanks! Surprised you had time, out all weekend."

"I don't usually work the weekend," Scorpius pointed out.

"Right." Al rubbed his face. "Sorry, Score, just having a bad morning."

"Anyway, I did this before I left on Friday." True. "I didn't want to have to worry about it this weekend." Also true. "That way I could focus on James." Blatant lie.

Al's jaw tightened. "You had a good time then?"

"Oh, yes," Scorpius said at once. "I think we're going out again later in the week."

"That's great," Al said.

Merlin's beard, Scorpius thought. He really doesn't like the idea, does he?

"That's not a problem for you, is it?" he asked, daring. "I mean, I can see how it might be odd, you being my boss, him being your brother…"

"Of course not!" Al said at once, apparently rousing himself. "No, you should go for it!"

"Great!" Scorpius said, smiling.

* * *

"So it's working?" James asked. Scorpius had owled him immediately after work and they'd agreed to a quick confab over beer.

"It's definitely working," Scorpius confirmed. "Al did not like the idea of us going out one little bit. I mean, he didn't throw a jealous fit or anything but there was definitely gritted teeth and what not."

"Hm. All right, so let's think about our next move."

"Could it be something less newsworthy?" Scorpius said awkwardly. "I know that was the idea before, but my parents got a little upset."

"Yeah?" James didn't look at him

"They were just worried. You know, your reputation," Scorpius said awkwardly.

James thought for a moment. "I suppose it does look like you're just another groupie at the moment."

"I resent that," Scorpius said automatically.

James rolled his eyes. "Well, we both know you're not."

That should not have made Scorpius feel all warm inside, but it did.

"All right then," James was saying, "so we'll need to up the ante."

Scorpius winced. "Something that won't give Father conniptions?"

"I make no promises," James muttered, thinking. "How about this: come to lunch with the family."

Scorpius started. "You want me to meet your family?"

"It says it's serious, doesn't it?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I don't know if I can do that, James."

James looked oddly disappointed, but Scorpius wasn't completely sure he was reading the expression right and then it was gone. "It's too much, you're right. Al wouldn't make a move if he thought we were really serious."

"Right," Scorpius said. "Al."

"So something in-between," James said. "What about a nice romantic meal for two? Says we're considering dating but not committed yet."

"Yeah," Scorpius said, only half-listening. "Dinner sounds good. Where, though?"

James shrugged. "The news has to get back to Al somehow. Either the family grapevine or the papers."

Scorpius sighed. "Could you ask one of them for advice on where to take me?"

"Not exactly something I'd go to the family about," James said scornfully.

"But that's exactly what you could say," Scorpius pointed out. "You want to keep this under the radar because my family didn't react well to the last photos and you're afraid I'll be scared off while we're just getting to know one another."

James scratched his chin. "Yeah, you know, that makes sense. I could ask Mum where Dad would take her to be discreet, somewhere nice but not over the top. And if I ask Mum she'll definitely mention it to the others."

"Do you mind involving your mother like that?" Scorpius asked, wincing a little at the thought of doing something similar to his own mother - who, it should be pointed out, had been a Slytherin and would pick up on it as a ruse without even blinking.

James shrugged. "I won't pretend anything. I'll just say it like that and when she presses I'll say I don't know yet if it's a big thing." He looked at Scorpius then, a smile in his eyes. "But I'm looking forward to finding out."

Scorpius smiled back without quite meaning to, James' grin infectious. "Sounds perfect," he said, a little breathless.

James was the first to look away, clearing his throat. "So. You've got yourself a date for Saturday night. I'll pick you up at yours."

"Not anticipating any trouble with a reservation?" Scorpius teased.

"Please," James said, shaking his head in amusement. "See you at half past seven."

* * *

Scorpius didn't know how he made it through the rest of the week without casting a _Tempus_ charm every five minutes, he was so desperate for Saturday night to come. He sent the occasional owl to James in between and James never failed to answer, even if the answer was something like, _Because you can't take a piss in mid-air, now can you?_

Scorpius could picture James' expression as he wrote that and it made him chuckle more than it should have. James was so uncouth, but Scorpius found it oddly endearing.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Al asked too-casually as Scorpius got his things together, ready to leave the office on Friday.

"Going out for dinner tomorrow," Scorpius said, deliberately giving no detail. "Probably visit my parents on Sunday. You?"

"Ah, no plans," Al said, rueful.

"You always have plans," Scorpius said, a query in his tone.

"Well, Sven and I are taking a bit of a break," he said with a shrug.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," Scorpius said from sheer good manners; he wasn't sorry at all. But nor was he as happy about it as he might have anticipated.

"Yeah. So, nothing much at all." Al shuffled his feet. "I was wondering... would you like to get a drink with me?" When Scorpius didn't answer at once, Al grimaced a little. "Keep me company?"

"Er, sure," Scorpius said, mind racing a little. He hadn't planned much for tonight other than a glass of elf-made wine and perhaps a good book. "I mean, I don't know how long I'll stay, but..."

"Just a couple of drinks would be fine. I'll buy," Al said, smiling.

They settled in at the Hungarian Horntail, a relatively new pub which boasted portraits of dragons on all the walls. Al had bought them a pint each, and was now mid-flow.

"It always seems to end up the same way," Al said. "I like them, I pursue them, I start to get to know them and then I just lose interest."

"Mm," Scorpius said, sipping his pint.

"I know it must be me. Short attention span, or something."

"You don't pay any attention to them at all," Scorpius said without thinking.

Startled, "What?" fell out of Al's mouth.

Scorpius hadn't meant to say that, but there wasn't really any getting away from it now. "Er, that is..."

"Say what you mean."

Scorpius shrugged. "If I really liked someone, I wouldn't need my secretary to tell me what to buy him as a gift."

Al looked away, acknowledging the point.

Scorpius sighed. "I don't know. Maybe you've just not met the right person yet. Or maybe," he began, wondering if this was it, if this was the moment when he'd finally put it all into words, "maybe you _have_ , but..."

"Little brother! Fancy meeting you here!"

"James!" Al said. "I thought you'd be training in Wimbourne."

"We were," James said, indicating the group behind him in their wasp stripes. "Half the team lives in London, and this pub's a favourite of Toby's."

The moment had been lost. Scorpius took a deep breath, but the expected wave of anger and disappointment didn't come.

"Which means I get the pleasure of your company," James said, placing his hand on Scorpius' shoulder.

Instinctively, Scorpius looked up and smiled. "Hi."

James grinned back. "Hi. Looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Of course," Scorpius said, and to his surprise, he meant it. "I hope you realise I'm going to be watching your table manners with a hawk's eye, and if you use the wrong fork for _anything_ I will be judging you."

"I'd expect nothing less," James said. He squeezed Scorpius' shoulder. "Anyway, I should really leave you two to your shop talk or whatever it was. See you tomorrow," he said, before heading back over to his team.

"You're different around him," Al said. "You seem... happier."

"Yeah," Scorpius said, marvelling. "I suppose I must."

* * *

Al had made his excuses not long after that, and Scorpius had decided to head home rather than try to keep up with a drinking Quidditch team, though he'd gone to say hello before vanishing.

Now, Scorpius dressed with particular care for the dinner date. James was a tactile person so Scorpius selected a Muggle-style jumper in royal blue cashmere with slate-grey trousers. Simple, but it made his paleness exotic rather than pasty.

 _Why are you so anxious to look good for James?_ an internal voice taunted, but Scorpius shook it aside. I have to look good in case there are pictures, he told himself. I have to look good in case someone sees us.

Scorpius was ready far too early, and ended up sitting around his flat rearranging things for want of anything else to do. Tidying up helped to soothe his nerves under normal circumstances, but tonight was not quite normal, not at all.

When James finally arrived, Scorpius was afraid he would completely undermine the effort put into his appearance by the sheer force of his nerves. But James barely blinked.

"Nice," was all he said. "Ready?"

"Ready," Scorpius replied, ignoring the little twist in his stomach at James' disinterest.

The restaurant was called The Demiguise and was only a Floo journey away. Discreetly located in an isolated part of the Highlands, it was a clean, quietly elegant eatery with sweeping views over the local loch.

James was already speaking with the waiter, who seated them at once. They were seated next to one another rather than opposite, allowing them both to enjoy the view right down over the water. Scorpius took in the sunset over the rugged hills.

"It's lovely," Scorpius said.

"Mum said that the food was really nice," James said abruptly.

"What else did she say?" Scorpius asked, his tone a little sardonic.

James chuckled, the tension in his body easing a little. "She thought it was lovely that I'd met someone who wasn't attracted by the fame, and she'd love to help me."

"That's sweet," Scorpius said.

James shifted. "This is where Dad proposed."

The significance of that hit Scorpius like a blow. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"For what?" James asked, frowning.

Scorpius smiled sadly. "You should be here with someone you really do want to be in a relationship with." _And that would never be you,_ his inner voice pointed out helpfully.

But just because Scorpius wanted James to be happy, that didn't mean he _wanted_ him. It didn't mean that at all.

James looked at Scorpius for a long moment; Scorpius couldn't read his expression. With visible effort, James pulled himself together. "We'll consider this a dry run, little Malfoy," he said with a strained attempt at his usual levity.

Scorpius reached out on pure instinct and took James' hand. "It's lovely. And you're not bad yourself, when you forget how terribly important you are."

James laughed at that.

"Anyone would be lucky to have the guy I've met," Scorpius said. "Maybe you should let him out a bit more."

"Sincerity?" James shook his head. "Too much trouble to sustain the effort."

"Uh-huh," Scorpius said. "Consider it your challenge for this evening - make it through dinner."

"I can do that," James said, opening his menu. Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief that the tension had broken and opened his own menu.

After their orders were placed, Scorpius asked James how work was going.

"Quality small talk there, Scorpius," James said and Scorpius started. "What?"

"That may be the first time you've called me by my first name," Scorpius said, something excited squirming in his belly.

"Well this is _sincere_ night after all," James pointed out and it was Scorpius' turn to laugh. "Anyway, the short answer is that training is killing me. We're breaking in that new Chaser..."

"Quentin or something?"

"Right, Quentin," James said. "Reading the sports section now?"

"Strictly an occasional basis," Scorpius said, not wanting to give away that he only ever read the articles about James' team.

James' gleaming eyes told Scorpius that he was fooling no one. "Well, Quentin's good but he's used to a completely different set of strategies. He was over in France, you know..."

James proceeded to explain the differences in tactics employed by some of the international teams as the two ate their soup. Scorpius wasn't usually that interested in Quidditch, much to his father's permanent chagrin, but there was something charming about James' animation when he talked about the subject. Scorpius got a little lost, but James was eager to explain and Scorpius found himself watching James' hands move while he emphasised his points.

"Did you never want to be anything else?" Scorpius asked.

"Not from my first moment on a broom," James said firmly. "Don't know what I'll do when I get too old for the league. Or if I get injured."

"Don't fancy following your mother into journalism?"

"Nah." James shifted. "I always knew she gave up because she got pregnant with me. And she says it was exactly what she wanted but I sometimes wonder if that's really true."

"I don't know," Scorpius said. "I think people have all kinds of dreams, and at some point you have to choose the one that's most important to you."

"Like you," James said. "You're smart enough to do anything but you're languishing in a desk job because of Al."

"Now you sound like my father," Scorpius said sighing.

"You don't think he has a point?"

Scorpius sat back, considering for a moment. "I've never told anyone this," he said, a warning in his tone.

James drew an X over his heart with his index finger.

"I was blocked from joining the Unspeakables. Failed at the first hurdle."

James frowned. "That can't be right. I know your NEWT grades, they were good enough you should have been able to walk right into any profession."

"I asked for feedback. For a proper reason." Scorpius' mouth twisted. "I was told I was just unsuitable."

"That was all?"

"That was all. I didn't dare tell Father, he would have thought it was because of him. So I told him I was going in a different direction."

"Do you think it was because of your father?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know. Doesn't matter - Father's always been frank about the war. I knew it might happen."

"So you just accept it?" James shook his head. "You didn't try to fight it?"

"I used the Hufflepuff network to get myself a junior position, and I meant to reapply, but..." Scorpius shrugged. "Maybe I really am just not good enough."

"Why is it you always think you're not good enough?" James asked, his tone even more serious. "Do you think I got the first spot on the first team I went for? No, but I didn't stop trying."

"I'm not unhappy," Scorpius said.

"Well, there's a sentiment you want to apply to your life," James said sardonically.

"Why do you get so angry with me?" Scorpius said suddenly. "I'm sorry I'm not like you, I don't feel invincible."

"But you could be," James said. "You could have the great job and a great guy and you settle for..."

"Er," said the waiter neither of them had notice approaching, "who ordered the trout?" The expression on his face made it clear he would rather have been almost anywhere in the world.

The two began their main courses in relative silence. The trout was excellent, grilled simply with buttered new potatoes and mange tout, but Scorpius couldn't enjoy it. His stomach was in knots.

"Look, I'm sorry," James said at last. "I just... I don't know why you settle for less than what you want."

"You think I'm a failure," Scorpius said.

"No, _you_ think you're a failure," James snapped. "I don't think anything like that about you."

"Oh? Well, then what _do_ you think?" Scorpius retorted.

He wasn't expecting James to kiss him. Quidditch reflexes, he thought dimly after James had dropped his cutlery, reached for Scorpius and pressed their mouths together all in one seamless movement. James' lips were soft but firm against Scorpius' own. His fingers, rough with callouses, stroked both sides of Scorpius' face, curling around his jaw and pulling him closer. Scorpius' glasses fell askew as James kissed him desperately and Scorpius, without thinking about it, kissed him back, tentatively meeting James' tongue with his own.

James groaned and pulled Scorpius closer still. Scorpius' senses were filled with the scent and the power of him. Of its own volition, his hand came up to caress the nape of James' neck.

When James pulled back, all Scorpius could think of to say was, "I must taste like fish."

James looked at him in disbelief.

Scorpius just gaped at him, his brain completely failing. He straightened his glasses, self-conscious.

Slowly James smiled, shaking his head and beginning to laugh. "Smooth, Scorpius, very smooth."

Scorpius bit his lip. "Why did you kiss me?"

James shrugged, not looking at him. "Well, you asked me what I thought. I'm a man of action." He grabbed his fork and shovelled food into his mouth.

"Right," Scorpius said uncertainly. He reached for his own fork and resumed eating though he shivered a little when he looked at James' hands, remembered them tightening on his skin as their mouths melded together.

"I think I need to go," James said suddenly.

"What?" Scorpius was dismayed. "No! I mean, we were having a good time, right?"

James' voice held more bite than Scorpius had ever heard as he said, "Look, no offence, little Malfoy, but I think I need to spend some time wining and dining someone who isn't thinking about my brother when we kiss."

"I-" Scorpius began, meaning _I wasn't, how could I, it was only you_ , but shut his mouth abruptly as he realised what James was saying. "Oh, do you have a real date later?"

"Nah," James said, shrugging. "Not till we have our big break up scene. I wouldn't want all this to have been a waste of time."

A waste of time. Because this was all for Al.

It was strange - Scorpius had been so in love with Al for so long and now, looking at James, he couldn't quite remember what it was that made Al so perfect for him.

"I appreciate that," Scorpius said as the silence went on a little too long. "I hope I'm not cramping your style too much."

James called for the bill not long after, not even offering Scorpius a chance to order dessert. Scorpius tried to swallow his disappointment - he had allowed himself to forget that James had never asked to spend time with him out of any particular desire for his company.

James walked Scorpius to the Floo. "I know I should see you home or something, but I do need to get going, so..."

"Right," Scorpius said. "Of course. I mean, you paid for dinner and everything. I mean," Scorpius cringed, "you shouldn't worry, you've been gentlemanly enough."

Sometimes Scorpius really wished there was a spell he could cast on himself which would, in moments like this one, physically force him to stop talking.

"Goodnight, Scorpius," James said firmly, still not looking at him.

Scorpius gave up, stepped into the fireplace and went home. 

"Damn it," he said as he dumped his cloak onto the couch. What had he done wrong? James had kissed _him_ , not the other way around. Why did he get to be the one who was awkward about it? Had he not expected Scorpius to respond? Had it been a joke?

It hadn't felt like a joke, not with James drinking him in, holding him tightly. Scorpius remembered the slick sweetness of it, how it had felt so right, somehow. How much he had wanted James to keep kissing him, wanted James to touch him everywhere.

Scorpius pressed trembling fingers to his mouth, and stayed awake for a very long time.

* * *

Al arrived at 8.52 the next morning. It was a personal record.

"You're giving me heart attacks with these early starts, you know," Scorpius said as he took Al's robe.

"Scorpius, I think that was the first time you've ever been cheeky to me," Al said, startled.

Scorpius couldn’t help it - without permission from his brain, his mouth was saying, "Would you like me to stop being cheeky?" in a tone so flirtatious that one of the portraits swooned.

Al's eyebrows shot up. Scorpius could have kicked himself; he'd overplayed his hand already, and now Al was going to be awkward around him and...

"Scorpius," Al said slowly, "are you and my brother dating, or just spending time together?"

Scorpius swallowed hard. This was what he'd been waiting for, after all. "Just spending time together, really." It was the truth, and it was what he wanted to say, so why did his stomach feel like it had been replaced with a lead cauldron?

"Then perhaps you'd like to spend some time with me?" Al said carefully. "I mean, if you think James would mind, then..."

"I'll speak to James," Scorpius blurted out. "I mean, I think where we left things on Saturday it was pretty clear that it wasn't going to be a big thing." He shrugged, trying not to wince.

Al noticed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Dinner date didn't go very well?"

Scorpius forced a smile he was sure would not convince. "Not badly, just... I don't know."

Al put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "Tell me all about it tonight."

* * *

Scorpius tried to firecall James twice that morning, but both times he was told, "James is out on the pitch right now and cannot be disturbed."

He couldn't concentrate on his work, fidgeting continually. He was just lucky Al was out at a meeting with the other department heads.

Finally, James called him back. "Scorpius, what's the panic? I can't talk while we're training, you know that."

"Sorry," Scorpius said, kneeling closer to where James' face appeared in the fire. "It's just that Al's asked me out for drinks tonight."

"Great!" James said, his voice too hearty. "Great, that's exactly what you wanted, isn't it?"

"It was," Scorpius said, not knowing how to express what he was feeling. "I mean, it is, it's just..."

"Look, it's not a problem. You just tell him that you and I were seeing if there was anything there, there wasn't, we're friends now."

"James, I don't know if..."

"Besides," James went on, a Chaser fixed on target. "Getting thrown over for my brother should play quite well next time I tell someone I'm looking for my one true love." His tone mocked the very idea.

Scorpius frowned. "I thought you said..."

"Yeah, well, even pretending to be in a relationship has just shown me that being single is actually pretty great. No offense."

"None taken." Scorpius swallowed hard. "Guess that's that. Let me know how much I owe you for the clothes."

"What?" James seemed startled. "Oh, hell with that Scorpius, we both got something out of the deal. Listen, I've got to get back to practice. Good luck tonight."

With that, James was gone.

Scorpius sat back on his heels. "Well, I suppose that's that," he said to himself.

He got what he wanted, so why did he feel so hollow?

* * *

Scorpius and Al sat in the pub. Scorpius had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, and Al kept looking between his forearms and the hollow of his throat where he'd loosened his tie.

Al sat down and placed a drink in front of Scorpius, who took a grateful sip at once.

"The thing is, Scorpius," Al said, "I thought about what you'd said, about how I keep dating people I'm not really interested in. I mean, people I'm attracted to, but no one whose company I really like. And I thought about you, and how you're always there and I never get tired of talking to you."

 _That's because you usually talk_ at _me,_ Scorpius thought a little resentfully. Then he stopped, startling with himself - he'd never thought Al was perfect but he'd always had patience with him. This was new.

"But of course there's James," Al said.

Scorpius snorted. "James doesn't want to be with me - he made that quite clear."

At that, Al took his hand. "I'm glad. I know that might sound a little off, but I am. I think that..."

"Al," Scorpius said, cutting him off. "Would you kiss me?"

Al looked taken aback.

"I know that's a little forward," Scorpius said, "but I'd just like to know. Is that all right?"

"Er, okay," Al said, still a little perplexed. "I mean, I was expecting a date first, but... Yeah, that's okay."

Scorpius stood up and leaned across the table; Al met him halfway. Al's hand came around the back of Scorpius' neck and he pulled Scorpius into him. Their lips brushed once, gently, then again. Scorpius opened his mouth and Al's tongue darted out.

It was the moment Scorpius had been longing for since he was about fifteen, but it was nothing more than a kiss. It felt the same as it had with all the men he'd been on one date with, the same as every kiss he'd ever had - save the kiss with James. The earth-shattering passion just wasn't there.

Scorpius pulled away awkwardly and sat back down.

"That was nice," Al said.

"Yeah," Scorpius said. "But..."

"Not," Al interrupted ruefully, "quite what you hoped for."

They looked at one another for a long moment.

"The thing of it is, Al," Scorpius said quietly, "I haven't really changed. Maybe got a bit more confident, yeah, and that's probably why you've noticed me now. But James noticed me before this, when you walked right by me every day."

Al made a soft noise. "I never meant..."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Scorpius assured him. "You're a good boss. Except maybe the part where you made me get presents for your boyfriends. That you should really do yourself. And, you know," he said, reaching into his pocket, "I like wearing my glasses. And James thinks they're cute."

Al smiled reluctantly. "So I guess you and James really were dating."

"No," Scorpius admitted, "we never were. But I see now that I really want to - I didn't always," he acknowledged. "But I know him better now. And he's an arrogant git half the time," he said, making Al smile, "but there's more to him than that."

Al sighed. "My brother's a lucky man."

"Merlin, I hope he sees it that way." Scorpius hesitated. "Look, I really hope this won't..."

"It won't be awkward at work, I swear. But you, you need to go and talk to James," Al said. "And tell him if he doesn't appreciate you he'll be answering to me."

Scorpius grinned. "Thanks, Al. Thanks for everything."

* * *

James had his own flat, but Scorpius had never been there before and he wasn't completely sure he was banging on the right door. This situation was ripe with possibilities for embarrassment even if James _did_ live here.

"Come on, James," Scorpius shouted, "before someone calls the please-men."

Still nothing.

"Sod this." Scorpius looked around him quickly before reaching for his wand. " _Alohomora!_ " The door sprang open. "Good Gods, lives in a Muggle building and doesn't have any proper wards," Scorpius muttered to himself as he stepped through the door.

He found out just how wrong he was not seconds later, as he crossed into the foyer and set off some kind of jinx which was apparently based on Levicorpus - with no warning whatsoever, his ankle was grabbed by an invisible force and he was jerked upside down.

While it was obviously going to be difficult to maintain one's dignity in such a position, Scorpius still hated the squeak that emanated from his throat.

He reached for his wand, but he'd dropped it when the jinx had moved him and now it lay on the floor out of reach. He wasn't even entirely certain where it had gone, because his glasses had also gone flying off and the floor was a little blurry.

"Stupid Muggle clothes," he snapped as he tried to grope for either glasses or wand. "Why can't they have a good wand pocket like robes?"

"Because Muggles don't carry wands?" James' voice said.

"James!" Scorpius tried frantically to twist around to see him. "A little help?"

"Why are you breaking into my flat?" James said, and he didn't sound amused, as Scorpius had distantly hoped, but he didn't sound angry, either. He just sounded tired.

"I wanted to talk to you," Scorpius said. "Are you really going to make me do it like this?"

"I'm considering it," James said dryly, sounding a little more like himself.

"Really?"

"Fine, not really. _Liberacorpus_."

Scorpius landed in a heap on the floor; he leapt to his feet at once. He turned to the door; he could make James out, but not well enough to read his expression.

"I, er," he began. "Sorry, did you see where my glasses went?"

James sighed. " _Accio glasses_." There was a soft whooshing sound. "Glasses before wand? Are you a wizard or aren't you?"

James was holding out Scorpius' glasses; Scorpius took them gratefully. "It's six of one, half dozen of the other," he said, scanning the floor, at least partly from a desire to not have to meet James' gaze quite yet. "Glasses first, see wand. Wand first, summon glasses. Ah!" Scorpius pounced. "Wand!"

"And now will you be explaining the break-in?" James asked sardonically.

"Well," Scorpius said. Now that he was here he didn't actually know what to say. "I wanted to talk to you."

James sighed. "What for, Scorpius? I mean, you got your date with Al, right? Do you need me to guide you through this part, too?"

"No. I mean, well, I mean no. Look, I know you said you were happier single and that's fine, I mean, it's not great, but it's fine it's just that I..."

When Scorpius didn't go on, James' expression hardened. "You what, Scorpius? Are you going to try and set me up with someone now?"

"Merlin, no," Scorpius said. "I just..."

"You just _what?_ " James snapped, out of patience.

Scorpius took a long, deep breath. Sure, James' body language was screaming that he'd rather be anywhere but here, having this conversation, and Scorpius was doing an appalling job of spitting it out, but - "You know when you said I needed confidence in order to make a move?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got confidence," Scorpius blurted before physically throwing himself at James. James grunted as he was slammed against the wall, all the air leaving his lungs, and then Scorpius found James' mouth with his own.

This time James was the one startled. Scorpius pressed their lips together firmly, his hands on the sides of James' face mirroring the way James had held him when they first did this. He moved his mouth slowly and deliberately, trying to draw a response from James. For a heart-stopping moment it seemed that James was determined to stay still, give nothing away. Then all at once James groaned low in his throat and he was kissing Scorpius back.

Joy leapt through Scorpius, lightning-quick, and he pressed his body against James' for all he was worth, delighting in the hard planes he found there. James' arms came around him, pulling him in closer and Scorpius was more than happy to go, to let James slide a thigh between his. It was dizzying, intoxicating, exactly right.

James pushed him away. "Look, Scorpius, this isn't fair."

"Fair?" No, it wasn't fair. Scorpius had just been kissing James and now he wasn't, that was _definitely_ unfair.

"I know I said I'd help you, but I can't be the one you practice on like this," James went on. "I understand that you need to be ready to make a move on Al..."

"James," Scorpius interrupted. "I don't want Al."

James blinked in non-comprehension. "What?"

"I don't want Al," Scorpius repeated, holding onto James' face, looking him straight in the eye. "I did, at first, but then you and I spent so much time together."

"Propinquity?" James asked, voice soft.

"Right! And when I was with Al tonight I realised," Scorpius shrugged helplessly, "I'd rather have been with you."

James blinked a few more times.

"James," Scorpius said, determined to make James believe him, "I want _you_."

"Oh," James said, stunned. Slowly a smile began, small and tremulous at first, but slowly suffusing James' entire face. "Well, that's completely different, then." He pulled Scorpius closer again, stroking his face with one hand, touching his waist with the other. Scorpius leaned into the touch.

"This is what you hoped for, isn't it?" Scorpius whispered.

James tensed a little at that, but when Scorpius looked him he sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "Yeah," he said, his hands tightening on Scorpius' body, as if afraid he'd be pushed away. "Yeah, this is what I wanted." He considered that for a moment before amending, "This is what I want."

"Good," Scorpius said. Then they were kissing again, and all was right with the world.

Until the Aurors showed up to check who'd tripped the silent alarm.

~fin


End file.
